Rider Time 2018
Rider Time 2018 is the first chapter of Edge of Time: Road to the King and is the first part of the Kamen Rider Build tribute arc. Being so, it features the characters and settings from that season. Synopsis Rex Wells seems like an ordinary high school student, but one thing he has different is that he has dreams of becoming a king! One day, a mysterious young man appeared before him with a thought. "Perhaps, could you be the one...?" As Rex is told these words, a giant red robot suddenly appears before him! This robot was a time machine, and soon the boy was thrust across various eras in time! In the year 2017, the era of Build, the battle of the Heisei Riders' fate is about to begin...! Continuity and Placement * Kamen Rider Build: With mentions of the dates October 1, 2017, and September 24, 2017, along with Banjou having not become Kamen Rider Cross-Z, this chapter takes place after episode 4, and during some of the first half of episode 5. * The dream: The mirrors shown to Rex utilize scenes from Ex-Aid episode 44, Gaim episode 23, W episode 2, Wizard episode 1, Blade episode 2, and Fourze episode 3, Plot In the year 2068, humanity is under the ruthless iron fist of Oma Zi-O. One day, a massive battle waged by the resistance breaks out, however Oma Zi-O slaughters them effortlessly with his seemingly omnipotent powers. Fed up with this hopeless situation, a fighter, Geiz Myoukouin, goes back to the past in the hope of killing the man behind Oma Zi-O's identity. In the year 2018, we meet Rex Wells, a third year high-school student that wants to become a king. With such a childish dream, he is often teased by his friends at school. He also converses with his friend Henrietta Tristain about having dreams about the battle after finding a strange pocketwatch a month ago. Later, when Rex was returning home, he meets a mysterious person that, after catching the watch, tells him to hold onto it as it could save his life. Rex tried to talk to the man but he vanished into thin air. Confused, Rex was about to return to his home when he receives a strange vision about karate bugmen fighting several monsters. Before Rex knows what this is about, he is attacked by a strange red robot, but later after running into Henrietta, he's saved by another robot, this time black in color. Inside he met Weiss, a girl from the future. After arriving to Edo era Japan, Weiss reveals that 50 years later, a ruthless Demon King has destroyed several time periods in the Heisei Era of Kamen Riders in an event known as the Edge of Time. The reason why Weiss is looking for Rex, she tells them of a rumor about a Kamen Rider that could manipulate time who fell to darkness and became the demon king, she believes that Rex, who is a Sigularity Point much like Oma Zi-O, may be this Rider. After she tried to ask about the strange watch in Rex's possession, a Ridewatch, their discussion is interrupted by a fight nearby, and Weiss pushes Rex to cease the conflict. After trying to break up the fight with peace, he ends up getting caught in a brawl against them. Thankfully, Rex was able to defeat them and even throw two of them into a river, winning the fight. Weiss is impressed by Rex's limited martial arts. But suddenly, a red armored warrior appears and chase them! Tsukuyomi said that the red warrior is actually Kamen Rider Geiz, her friend from the resistance. He wants to kill Oma Zi-O before he rose to power, but Weiss doesn't agree and went to Rex to guide him into a benevolent ruler instead. Geiz attacks Tsukuyomi's Time Mazine again, and in the confusion, they crash into a huge wall in the horizon before Rex is thrown into a nearby concrete pillar, knocking him out cold before Ryuga Banjou arrived and helped the still conscious Weiss and Henrietta get back to their feet. While he was unconscious, Rex experienced a dream in which he saw the memories of various Heisei Kamen RIder and was told by a mysterious voice to choose two memories that represented his desire and the power he seeks. After choosing the memories he thought best suited him, he was forced to swim upwards towards a mysterious light as he regained consciousness. When he came to, he found himself in the lab hidden underneath the cafe nascica, where he is greeted by Sento Kiryu and Weiss, who reveal to him that he was in a coma for a week. Sento is surprised that Sougo came from the future, and reveals that the Time Mazine's hover technology was damaged in the crash and he was helping Weiss repair them and allow them to fly upwards and return to their time. As Sento invites Rex upstairs, he meets Banjou, Sawa, Misora while reuniting with Henrietta, who along with Weiss, received relatively minor injuries from the crash compared to him. Meanwhile, at some part of the city, Nobuyuki Sakuragi, a basketball player is about to struck by a speeding truck until he is saved by a mysterious person. He is saved by Famine, and he told the player that he's supposedly hit by the truck today before being sent into another world. Heure told the player that he can change his fate with his help, and the player agrees. He is then gifted with an Another Watch, and Heure gives him the task to kill Kamen Rider Build! Back with the heroes, they find the kaijin attacking several judo practitioners. Weiss and Banjou try to defend the people from the kaijin, but after Rex stares at his RIdewatch, Weiss gets distracted and both she and Banjou get attacked by the kaijin. Rex tried to help, but is tossed mercilessly by the kaijin, for he's just a normal human. Weiss tries to tell Rex won't use the Ridewatch to fight. Then, the mysterious man appears again, that Weiss identifies as Isaiah, her mentor and the leader of the resistance, and says to Rex that his dream to become a king can only be achieved if he stands up and fight now. Of course Weiss doesn't agree, because if Rex choose to fight, he may end up securing his future as the Demon King in the future! Rex then declares that, if his dreams are truly his future, he will do what he can to change his future into a brighter one! Proud of his choice, Isaiah presents Rex a Ziku-Driver and Rex transforms to Kamen Rider Zi-O! Rex then defeats the kaijin with his newfound powers. During the fight Isaiah tells Weiss that Rex has the qualities of a Kamen Rider, she begins to ponder is he really is the one who will become the Demon King. After they all return to the cafe to check in on Sento, Geiz, without his armor, leaves his hiding spot and laments that he did not stop him from transforming, but keeps his resolve to kill Rex by any means necessary. Ridewatches Used * Watch used: ** Zi-O *** Zi-O ** Geiz *** Geiz * Rider Armor used: * Zi-O ** N/A * Geiz ** N/A Notes * Rider Links Obtained: '''N/A * '''Count at episode end ** Links obtained by Rex: N/A ** Links obtained by Grant: N/A * The episode's title is a dual reference to the normal Ridewatches transformation announcement (Rider Time!), and the first chapter of Edge of Time/Prototype (Rider Time! Awakening of the King of Time) * The dream Rex has is based on the tutorial level of Kingdom Hearts III, but with the combat level removed and the Rider memories being shown on the portraits (called mirrors in this story) in the place of Sora's own memories. Category:Edge of Time Category:Edge of Time chapters Category:Season Premiere Category:Article stubs